


Listos para lo peor

by Sheila_Ruiz



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 5 veces, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Combeferre quiere lo mejor para todos, Courfeyrac esta aca para apoyo emocional, Enjolras adora las precuelas de Star Wars, Feuilly no esta muy seguro en lo que se esta metiendo, Fluff, Jehan es agender, Jehan vive por el Romanticismo (tm) en el mundo, M/M, Marius esta aterrorizado, Otra vez, Perdón, Relación establecida, Slash, Ya lo saben, además de protestas, amistad, de amigos a novios, de antagonistas a amigos, diferentes puntos de vista, donde los amigos del ABC dan apoyo escolar a chicos, mucho fluff, necesito que suspendan su incredulidad, no hay escenas de eso, pero eso es lo que hacen, pero no se como expresar eso en castellano, referencias, referencias por todos lados, relación en progreso, retomando uno de los significados más ignorados de "los amigos del ABC", trate, un poco de Marius/Cossette, voy a pelear por esto, y 1 vez más, y por lo tanto nadie puede criticarme, Éponine no tiene tiempo para esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Ruiz/pseuds/Sheila_Ruiz
Summary: 5 veces que los Amigos del ABC esperaron lo peor de la relación entre Enjolras y Grantaire  y 1 vez que bajaron a guardia.





	Listos para lo peor

**Author's Note:**

> Hola,  
> No se dejen asustar por el recuento de palabras: se puede leer perfectamente en varias sesiones.  
> Este fic esta en el mismo Universo de "Efecto de la primavera sobre los felices y los durmientes" ¿Por qué? No tengo idea. Se me metió en la cabeza que tenía que expandirlo, pero me parece que no logre aprehender de todo el concepto de que en estos casos de "5 + 1" la brevedad es el alma del ingenio.   
> En fin.   
> La caracterización de Enjolras y Grantaire, que ya me diran como la encontraron, debería ser la misma, pero no es necesario haberlo leído antes.
> 
> Victor Hugo esta en algún tiempo- espacio de la Otra Vida diciendo "No puedo creer que usen mi nombre para esto"

( - 5)

Combeferre siempre creyó improbable que Grantaire quisiera quedarse con los Amigos del ABC.

Mucho menos, que fuera a tener el beneplácito de Enjolras para hacerlo.

Bahorel, Joly y él están sentados a una mesa, con una media hora por delante antes de empezar la reunión semanal. Enjolras esta por ahí, hablando con un par de personas que han visto los volantes en el Pantheon y parecen vagamente interesados.

Es recién el principio del segundo año de Universidad: Combeferre aún puede dormir más de cinco horas. O perder una, meciendo tranquilamente la bebida de su elección en una mano mientras come una tabla de fiambre y quesos.

\- Conozco a ese tipo.- Bahorel señala de pronto a un muchacho que, apoyando un codo en la barra y empinando con el otro un jarro de cerveza, charla con Azelma.

La chica no parece contenta.

\- ¿Crees que Azelma necesite ayuda?- Joly se sienta más derecho y se inclina por delante de Combeferre para mirar hacia la barra.

Es el primer día de Azelma como responsable de la barra del Musain.

\- Parece que no.- observa Combeferre. El muchacho le desliza un billete como propina a la chica y ella sonríe, relajándose.

Combeferre reconoce la expresión exacta que tenía Azelma hasta ese momento: la que ponen sus hermanas cuando él pregunta por ese chico del que tanto están hablando.

\- ¡Grantaire!- grita Bahorel.- ¡Eh, Erre!- el muchacho se da vuelta al oír su nombre y se topa con Bahorel, agitando su mano. Duda un momento y después camina hacia ellos.

Bahorel suelta una fuerte carcajada, que contagia una sonrisa a Joly. Grantaire sonríe también, tenso.

No tanto fastidiado como cauteloso.

\- No mordemos, Erre y aún si lo hiciéramos, estoy seguro que aquí podrían hacerte las primeras curaciones.- Bahorel hace un gesto vago en su dirección: Combeferre levanta su jugo de naranja a modo de saludo.- Chicos, este es Grantaire, mi mejor compañero de _sparring_ en el club. Estos son Joly y Combeferre. Estudiantes de Medicina y profesores de Biología, Español y Física.- Grantaire los observa un momento, esperando que desmientan a Bahorel.- Vamos, siéntate con nosotros.- Bahorel hace una pausa y compone una sonrisa maliciosa.- A menos que estés esperando a alguien, claro.-

\- Y siempre puedes esperarla, o esperarlo, charlando con nosotros.- Joly le guiña un ojo al recién llegado y empuja con el codo a Combeferre para deslizarse todos hacia la derecha y dejarle lugar a Grantaire.

\- Uh, gracias.- el chico se sienta pesadamente y no dice nada más. Rodea su cerveza con ambas manos y juega con sus pulgares.- No estoy esperando a nadie, en realidad. Como tenía unas horas libres, vine a echarle una ojeada a Azelma, como favor. Soy amigo de su hermana.-

No dice de donde ni como conoce a Éponine Thénardier, la hermana mayor de Azelma.

\- De todos modos...- Joly se inclina sobre la mesa para ver bien a Grantaire.-... este no es el mejor día para tener una tarde romántica en el Musain.-

\- ¿Ah, no?- Grantaire toma un trago de cerveza. Entrecierra los ojos.- Yo te conozco. Viniste a una de mis clases abiertas con tu novio y...-

\- Nuestra novia, Musichetta.- la sonrisa de Joly no vacila, pero su tono es mucho menos expansivo.

\- Ella tenía un ritmo excelente, pero no pude convencerla de dejarlos guiar.- Grantaire sonríe sinceramente.

Se relaja.

\- Asi la amamos.- Joly sacude la cabeza, entre resignado y orgulloso.- Además, viste lo que paso cuando deje que Bossuet guiará...-

Grantaire acomoda el vaso de cerveza en la mano derecha, dejando libre la izquierda, probablemente para gesticular a gusto mientras recuenta todos los accidentes que han ocurrido mientras Bossuet guiaba y...

Se queda mudo, con un dedo en el aire, mirando algo por encima del hombro de Combeferre.

Combeferre se gira.

Enjolras viene caminando hacia ellos con la sonrisa que generalmente significa que gente nueva  ha accedido a quedarse para presenciar la reunión y una ligereza en el paso que quiere decir que aún no tiene una pila de lectura atrasada para sus clases.

La vida le sonríe.

\- ¿Estamos listo para empezar, 'Ferre?- Enjolras repara en Grantaire, que lo observa con la boca ligeramente abierta.- ¡Hola! ¿Viniste a la reunión?-

El vaso de cerveza en la mano de Grantaire se inclina peligrosamente.

\- Este es Grantaire. Hace boxeo conmigo los lunes y miércoles.- presenta Bahorel.

-  Y da clases de baile también.- aporta Joly, sonriendo y mirando alternativamente entre Grantaire y Enjolras.

\- ¿Es qué duermes alguna vez, Grantaire?- Enjolras intenta sonsacarle una palabra al moreno.

Bahorel, Joly y Combeferre ríen.

\- El muerto se asusta del degollado.- sale al paso Joly.- Grantaire, Enjolras es...-

\- Por favor. Grantaire es mi padre. No me lo recuerden. Soy Erre.- comenta el aludido, desviando la vista a su vaso de cerveza.

Parpadea algunas veces, como si hubiera intentado mirar al Sol de frente durante demasiado tiempo.

\- Enjolras es, Erre, la razón por la cual ninguna cita amorosa tendría éxito en el Musain hoy.- completa Joly.

\- Estoy seguro de eso.- Grantaire lo mira de arriba a abajo, desde detrás de su tarro de cerveza.

Enjolras inclina la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y sonríe con curiosidad, devolviéndole la mirada.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es lo que te han contado sobre mí?- dirige una mirada exasperante y divertida a sus amigos.

\- Nada, pero el romanticismo necesita oscuridad y secreto y tu eres demasiado resplandeciente. Quien pone los ojos en tí, se quema, Apolo.-

Enjolras ha logrado sonsacarle algo, al fin.

Bahorel suelta un silbido bajo, entre escandalizado y divertido. La sonrisa de Joly se enrosca más: mira  a Enjolras y Grantaire como si estuviera presenciado la final de Roland Garros.

Combeferre frunce las cejas.

Que la gente coquetee con Enjolras no es sorprendente. Enjolras lo nota sólo el 10% de las veces y siempre esta muy sorprendido cuando los más persistentes tienen que ser _amablemente persuadidos_ por Courfeyrac. 

Grantaire ha sido lo suficientemente brusco como para que hasta Enjolras lo note.

\- Muchas gracias. El objetivo de mi vida es ser un poco de luz en este mundo: ya hay demasiada oscuridad en el. Espero que te quedes a nuestra reunión: no nos vendrían mal todas las luces que podamos juntar.-

Enjolras _realmente_ debe estar teniendo un _muy_ buen día. 

\- Mi padre siempre dijo que no tenía demasiadas.- Grantaire toma un trago de cerveza.- No teniendo nada más que hacer, me quedo.- Hace una pausa.- Si no te molesta.- agrega secamente.

Enjolras arruga el entrecejo ante el cambio de tono.

Echa de menos a Courfeyrac.

Enjolras no puede leer a todo el mundo bien todo el tiempo, pero siempre puede leer perfectamente a Courfeyrac.

\- Por supuesto que no, cuantas más luces tengamos, mejor. ¿Vamos, 'Ferre? Hoy no esperamos a Courf.-

\- Si, claro.- Combeferre se levanta y comienza a seguir a Enjolras hacia la pequeña mesa donde el rubio ha dejado sus cosas junto con las notas para la reunión del día.- ¿Te das cuenta que Grantaire... Erre, estaba coqueteando contigo, no?-

Enjolras da un respingo por la nariz y busca algo entre sus papeles.

\- No es como que haya sido muy sutil.-

\- ¿Y no te importa?- Si Courfeyrac hubiera estado allí, le hubiera tocado presionar el tema. Hoy, la tarea recae sobre Combeferre.

\- Es más fácil dejarlo pasar.- Enjolras se encoge de hombros, cuadra su montón de papeles y va a ponerse al frente de la sala.

Combeferre mira hacia la mesa donde han quedado Bahorel, Joly y Grantaire.

Grantaire toma un trago larguísimo de cerveza, como si hubiera recordado de pronto que para eso la tenía en la mano.

Mierda.

Enjolras comienza a hablar de la parte más política de su organización, que abarca básicamente cualquier injusticia que un alumno de la Sorbonne es capaz de presenciar y algunas que no.

Grantaire se dedica a charlar en voz baja con Bahorel. A reír en voz no tan baja. A hacer francos sonidos onomatopéyicos de incredulidad y burla en los momentos más optimistas y fervorosos del discurso.

Con nada ruido disruptivo, Enjolras mira de reojo a Combeferre y levanta una ceja, pero se  mantiene firme en su actitud _laissez  faire, laissez paser_ y continúa hablando imperturbable, y tan convincente como siempre, sobre el tratamiento oficial de la Universidad a los individuos que no se identifican con el binarismo de género dominante.

Cuando Enjolras pasa a hablar del voluntariado que llevan a cabo con los niños  de uno de los barrios más pobres de París, Grantaire ya no se ríe. 

Deja de hacer comentarios divertidos y observaciones sagaces. Aprieta con fuerza el jarro de cerveza, vacío ya, y se va poniendo más pálido.

Bahorel, sentado a su lado, lo nota.

Parece preocupado.

Combeferre, sentado junto a Enjolras, _esta_ preocupado.

Enjolras, en el centro de la devastadora mirada, lo nota también. Levanta una ceja, alarmado, entre dos palabras que tienen una pausa más larga entre ellas de lo normal. Mira a Bahorel, que niega con la cabeza, y después a él.

Combeferre sacude la cabeza lo más sutilmente que puede.

Automáticamente, Enjolras desvía la vista hacia el punto contrario de la sala y retoma ritmo, mientras se deja llevar por el entusiasmo que lo embarga siempre que habla de esta actividad en particular.

Lo cual no le impide, por el rabillo del ojo, ver como Grantaire se levanta.

Sin poder contener el reflejo, gira bruscamente la cabeza

Grantaire no se dirige a la puerta, sino a la barra. Se compra un vaso de vino y va a sentarse en una mesa vacía. Solo. Casi de espaldas a Enjolras.

Su punto ciego.

Enjolras cuadra los hombros y sigue hablando con total normalidad.

Nunca más se permitirá un punto ciego al hablar en público.

Grantaire se acerca a ellos, al término de la reunión.

\- ¿De veras te crees toda esa mierda?-

Enjolras no levanta la vista de la agenda de la semana, que esta discutiendo con él, y no se inmuta.

\- Tendrás que ser más específico...- levanta un segundo la cabeza, asegurándose de quien es su interlocutor.-... Erre.- vuelve a la agenda. Traslada un evento del martes al viernes.

Grantaire se queda mirándolo incrédulamente por un momento.

Combeferre no sabe si por ser tan fríamente ignorado o si porque le choca el cambio entre el Enjolras apasionado que dirigió la reunión y este casi indiferente que se dedica a jugar con las horas de su semana como un Tetris temporal.

\- ¿Realmente crees que haces una diferencia en la vida de esos niños?-

Uno no puede simplemente despreciar el trabajo de voluntariado que Enjolras hace y dirige y esperar estar en buenos términos con él.

\- Yo... _Nosotros_ , hacemos una diferencia en la vida de esos chicos.- Enjolras vuelve lentamente de su planificación semanal.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Ayudándolos con la tarea y asegurándose de que quizás coman un pedazo de pan ese día?-

Por como lo escupe Grantaire, Combeferre esta sorprendido de que se haya contenido hasta este momento.

\- Muchos fallarían en la escuela, si no tuvieran apoyo escolar.- Combeferre esta sorprendido, también, de que Enjolras lo explique con tanta calma.- Por supuesto el sistema escolar lo único que perpetúa es un sistema social injusto, pero es un paso básico para intentar garantizar que estos chicos no se conviertan en adultos que...-

\- ¿Sabes cuántos de ellos llegarán a adultos? ¿No morirán antes? ¿Por sobredosis, alcohol, violencia?-

Enjolras jamás retrocede. Y le saca una cabeza a Grantaire.

Combeferre ve que esta tentando, por un momento.

\- Quizás... Si por mi fuera... Si nosotros pudieramos... Queremos ayudarlos a todos, pero nos conformamos, por ahora...-

Enjolras hace una pausa y, por el movimiento de sus hombros, Combeferre sabe que ha tomado aire.

Por la cara de inmediata confusión de Grantaire, debe haber cerrado los ojos para concentrarse.

\- Yo me conformo con saber que, al menos durante un par de horas, no tienen que preocuparse de que alguien les grite, los golpee, por hacer preguntas. Jugar. Hacer ruido. Existir. Quizás eso ayude a que alguno de ellos... uno, dos, media docena, todos.... entiendan que su existencia tiene valor y la cuiden. No se metan en drogas ni en alcohol ni en violencia. Comprendan que merecen algo mejor y vayan tras ello. Si hay alguna esperanza de eso, tengo que hacerlo. No puedo no hacerlo.- la voz se le empieza a quebrar.

Combeferre cree que, como uno de sus amigos más cercanos, sólo él lo nota.

Grantaire pone mucha cara de pánico, da media vuelta sobre sus talones y, sin decir nada más, apura el paso para salir del Musain.

Quizás no sea el único que lo nota, entonces.

 

(-2)

Courfeyrac es el más optimista de su grupo de amigos.

Por eso, cuando Enj le pide ayuda para hablar con Grantaire, no piensa lo peor.

Hasta que Enj se deja caer, sin ceremonias ni explicaciones, en la silla libre de la mesa para dos que Grantaire ha ocupado no sólo durante la reunión, sino también desde cuarenta minutos antes y aún una hora después.

Grantaire, que esta por tomar un trago de vino, se detiene. Sin separar del todo el vaso de sus labios, pero sin beber, mira primero a Enj, que frunce el ceño como cuando intenta comprender a Foucault  para incorporarlo a uno de sus discursos, y después a Courfeyrac, que se ha sentado en la mesa vacía más próxima.

Parece calcular en su cabeza los dos pasos que los separan.

\- Estoy en problemas ¿cierto?- ahora si, baja el vaso.- ¿Van a arrastrarme a un callejón y golpearme?-

Si Grantaire cree a Enj capaz de esto, Courfeyrac empieza a preguntarse si esto es una buena idea. Después de todo... ¿Qué saben ellos sobre Grantaire, realmente? Que prefiere que lo llamen Erre, porque odia su nombre de pila y aún más que le recuerden a su padre. Que es profesor de baile y hace boxeo con Bahorel.  Que puede tomar dos botellas de vino sin perder no sólo sus papeles, sino que no pierde una letra. Que el primer día que estuvo allí coqueteo con Enj y después lo atacó y 'Ferre creyó que no volvería (y estaba un poco aliviado por ello, aunque no lo dijo) Que volvió y nunca se involucró realmente con las actividades del ABC. Que se pasa las reuniones dibujando.

No es que haya una pequeña parte de Courfeyrac que esta un poquito celosa de la idea de que Enj este dispuesto a hacer una declaración formal de amistad.

Es sólo que Courfeyrac fue el único amigo de Enj, hasta que Enj comenzó a hablar sin parar de ese chico nuevo del Club de Ajedrez que _“Puede hablar sobre agujeros negros mientras te hace un jaque mate en media hora, Courf”_

Enj llevaba meses rogándole que se uniera al Club de Ajedrez y Courfeyrac lo hubiera hecho antes, por supuesto, pero primero tuvo que convencer a su padre de no seguir con las clases de tenis, para tener _tiempo_.

Su padre fue quien lo ayudó a practicar todas las noches durante dos meses para entrar al Club.

Quizás por eso lo dejo abandonar sus clases de tenis.

Todos ganaron: Courfeyrac _no_ entró al Club de Ajedrez para ganarle al nuevo. Así que cuando Combeferre le ganó en quince minutos, no fue para nada una pérdida.

Cinco minutos después de conocerlo, Courfeyrac quería ser amigo de ‘Ferre.

Como sea: Courfeyrac no estaba celoso de que Enj hubiera decidido que ‘Ferre era digno de su amistad, que había reservado durante cinco años sólo para él, y no esta ni un poquito celoso ahora que Enj ha decidido que hay algo en Grantaire que lo hace querer ser su amigo.

Solamente esta un poco preocupado: ser el único amigo de Enj durante toda su infancia implica que, cuando se trata de emociones, Enj corre a él como primera opción _(No , no esta especialmente complacido por eso)_ y Enj tiene todas las emociones juntas, por mucho que la gente piense lo contrario, y pueden ser heridas todas juntas, también, y si Grantaire...

Courfeyrac se da cuenta que Enj lo esta mirando con preocupación y Grantaire con verdadera aprehensión.

\- Él esta aquí en calidad de mediador.- el rubio le echa una mirada evaluadora y después le sonríe a Grantaire.- A pesar de su expresión.-

Por la sonrisa de Enj, Courfeyrac debe tener siete años otra vez.

O doce.

\- Estoy aquí porque quiero que seamos amigos.- Enj se detiene un momento y asiente lentamente con la cabeza, demostrando satisfacción con su elección de palabras.

\- Tu...- la melena de Grantaire se agita como cientos de resortes cuando el chico se inclina sobre la mesa y agita una mano entre él y Enj.- ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?-

\- Sí.- Enj también se inclina un poco hacia la mesa. A Courfeyrac lo sorprende que no saque un diagrama y comience a explicar como lograrlo.- Nosotros... - Enj apoya ambas manos en la mesa y las mira un momento, antes de dirigir  la misma atención focalizada a Grantaire.- ¿Somos ya alguna especie de amigos? No estoy hablando de que seas un amigo del ABC....-

\- Por supuesto que no.- Grantaire da un respingo por la nariz y se echa hacia atrás en su silla, con una sonrisa entre desafiante y despreciativa.- No te arriesgarías a que joda tus planes para tu precioso ABC otra vez ¿no, Apolo?-

Courfeyrac quiere darse la cabeza contra la mesa. Todo iba tan bien. ¿Tenía Grantaire que traer eso a colación?

Grantaire ha prometido, en más de una ocasión, ir a dar una clase de baile, o dos, a los chicos con los que ellos trabajan.

Lo más cerca que ha estado de cumplir esa promesa es elegir la música junto con ellos un martes y que el sábado siguiente Jehan tenga que improvisar unos juegos de expresión corporal, porque Grantaire nunca llegó.

\- Yo no quiero... Entiendo... Entiendo que no es para todo el mundo lo que hacemos en el ABC...-

\- Que forma más gentil de decir que no sirvo ni para enseñarle pasos de baile a niños. Gracias, Apolo.- Grantaire levanta su vaso, como si brindará y  toma un trago de vino.

Courfeyrac de verdad esta tentado a arrastrar a Grantaire a un callejón y golpearlo.

Bueno, se conformaría con tener la espinilla del moreno a tiro. 

\- Enseñar... Pasar tiempo con chicos, es difícil.- gracias al hecho de que Enj esta preocupado midiendo cada una de sus palabras, no capta la belicosidad de Grantaire.

Gracias al hecho de que no lo esta mirando a la cara, no ve su expresión desafiante.

-  Éponine me explico, una vez.-

Antes de darse cuenta, todos los músculos de Courfeyrac se tensan para taclear a alguien.

Grantaire esta pálido y parece listo para echarse a correr.

Enjolras esta mirando la mesa, no a Grantaire, y parece no notar la súbita alarma del chico.

Es mentira.

Courfeyrac conoce a Enj lo suficiente como para saber que esta esperando que Grantaire eche a correr; o vuelque la mesa que los separa; o cualquier otra reacción brusca. Y que cree que hay menos probabilidades que cualquiera de esas cosas ocurra si no hace contacto visual y continua hablando con la mayor calma y normalidad posibles.

\- Éponine me dijo que es difícil saber como son las cosas y tener que conformarse con hacer ese poco.- Grantaire apoya de nuevo la espalda baja contra la silla, sin desinflarse pero sin prepararse para pegar un salto.- Si no puedes lidiar con eso... Yo entiendo que no es para todos y no tienes porque hacerlo.- Enj habla un poco más fuerte, un poco más animado.- Pero nosotros...- levanta la cabeza para girarla y abarcar al resto de sus amigos.- La mayoría, te agradan. Pensé que quizás yo también fuera de la mayoría.- Enj esboza una leve sonrisa y mira tímidamente a Grantaire, inclinando un poco la cabeza, por debajo de las pestañas.

Su gesto de _“¿Podemos? ¿Sí?”_

Enj lo usa pocas veces. No porque se haya dado cuenta que es un arma de manipulación masiva (Cuando ha sido dirigido a él, Courfeyrac ha capitulado en menos de tres segundos) y le parezca éticamente reprochable usarlo, sino precisamente porque _no_ se ha dado cuenta.

Cuando Enj hace ese gesto, esta dispuesto a demostrar cuanto quiere algo y cuan vulnerable eso lo hace.

Una parte de Enj, inculcada en él desde muy pequeño y metida muy hondo, siempre susurrará que mostrarse vulnerable esta mal, no importa cuantos intentos conscientes Enj haga por aceptar y mostrar sus sentimientos.

Grantaire mira a Enjolras un momento, desconcertado y después a Courfeyrac, aterrado.

Courfeyrac puede ver la pregunta en sus ojos alarmados: _“¿Él no sabe lo que esta haciendo, no?”_

Courfeyrac niega suavemente con la cabeza.

Grantaire carraspea, para sentir que hace pie en la realidad de nuevo.

Enj es una bomba andante, tanto para él como para los demás, y no se da cuenta siquiera.

\- Por supuesto que me agradas, Enjolras.- Grantaire hace una pausa.- Es imposible no simpatizar contigo cuando hablas de dar apoyo a escolar a niños.-

Tan imposible que, en algunas ocasiones, Grantaire ha hecho contribuciones monetarias lo suficientemente llamativas como para que Bossuet pregunte de donde saca mil euros extras un profesor de baile.

Grantaire nunca lo explicó, a propósito.

\- Sólo me desagrada tu tendencia a creer que el mundo va a cambiar, porque no lo hará. Y un día te vas a despertar y te vas a dar cuenta que has desperdiciado una parte importante de tu vida y no quiero que te pase eso, porque de verdad me gustas.- Grantaire se atraganta con el último sorbo de vino.- Como persona.- se gira a Courfeyrac.- Pensé que estabas aquí para golpearme si las cosas no iban bien, ¿Puedes golpearme y hacerme callar de una vez?-

Courfeyrac abre la boca para decir que él no es el guardaespaldas de Enjolras, sino su jardinero.

Enj interviene antes.

\- No seas ridículo, Erre, nadie va a golpearte.- Enj le echa una mirada de advertencia. Courfeyrac hace una pretendida mueca de decepción y se echa hacia atrás en la silla. - Lo que quiero decir cuando digo que seamos amigos  es que... Quiero saber que no soy... Ambos somos los que llegamos más temprano al Musain todos los martes. Quiero saber que, si me siento en tu mesa, no te estaré molestando. Que si veo algo que me recuerde a tí, no sé... Bailando con las estrellas, puedo enviarte un mensaje de texto y no molestaré...

-¿Miras “Bailando con las estrellas”, Apolo?-

Enj lo ignora. Ahora que ha empezado a hablar, no puede detenerse.

Enj habla con candidez de sus sentimientos, porque no conoce otra forma, y al mismo tiempo intenta hacerse pequeño en la silla y desaparecer.

\- Que si nos cruzamos por la calle, y sucede que ambos caminamos  en la misma dirección, podemos caminar juntos y no seré una intromisión.- Hace una pausa y se pone muy colorado.- Simplemente, que si te hablo no te estaré molestando.-

Grantaire tarda unos segundos en procesar eso.

En parte, porque Enjolras prácticamente lo ha susurrado.

Por otro lado, porque la idea parece no entrarle en la cabeza.

\- Tu jamás eres una molestia, Enjolras. Las veces que me porto...-

Grantaire se congela.

Ante el repentino silencio, Enjolras levanta la vista, frunciendo el ceño.

Enj tenía razón. Las probabilidades de que Grantaire haya adivinado...  se haya dado cuenta...

-... Como si lo fueras, es por diversión.- Grantaire hace una pausa y habla con cuidado, algo muy raro en él.- Quizás tu no lo encuentras divertido, por supuesto, pero te juro que no es en serio. Yo te respeto, Enjolras. Jamás eres una molestia.-

Enj tenía razón, cuando decidió hacer un ofrecimiento formal de amistad.

Ambos se miran tan intensamente, que Courfeyrac tiene que hacer algo.

De cualquier modo, pase lo que pase en los próximos minutos, Combeferre va a responsabilizarlo.

\- ¡Perfecto!- Courfeyrac se para de un salto y rodea los hombros de cada uno de los chicos, prácticamente levantandolos de sus sillas y descomprimiendo la situación.

Enj protesta débilmente, sin oponer verdadera resistencia y Grantaire esta demasiado aturdido para reaccionar.

\- Enjolras quiere tener una maratón de Star Wars y hay una cuota de tres veces por año, por amigo, de soportar a Enj declamando poesía sobre Han Solo. Ya perdiste el primer trimestre, Erre, así que tienes que ponerte al día.- Enj se suelta de su abrazo, muy indignado, y Courfeyrac aprovecha para palmearle el hombro solidariamente a Grantaire.

Si es un poco brusco; si sacude a Grantaire, que pesa al menos veinte kilos menos que él, de pies a cabeza, es sin querer.

Grantaire se frota el hombro y arremete.

\- ¿Han Solo, Apolo? ¿El chico malo que es un buen hombre, pero usa sarcasmo y escepticismo para ocultarlo? ¿No es eso un cliché? Yo, personalmente, siempre fui más de los Skywalker.- Grantaire sonríe diabólicamente.- Ambos.-

\- ¡Así se habla, hermano!- Courfeyrac choca los cinco con Grantaire.

Tiene que admitir que todo esta resultando una idea espectacular.

\- ¿Dos rebeldes con fe en una causa?- Enj sonríe, complacido, y Courfeyrac siente como Grantaire se pone de pronto muy rígido a su lado.- Nunca me lo hubiera esperado de tí, Erre.-

\- Dos rebeldes con fe en una causa que están muy buenos.- Grantaire sube y baja las cejas, sugerentemente.- El complejo de héroe de Luke es suicida, pero encantador, y no me importa para nada la tendencia a dar órdenes de Leia, si entiendes lo que digo.- para mejor efecto, guiña un ojo, pícaramente.

Courfeyrac se ríe con ganas y hace la pregunta fundamental en lo que a Star Wars y Enjolras se refiere.

\- ¿Qué opinas de las precuelas?-

\- Me encantan. En serio. ¿Un tipo inmaduro que pone en peligro a toda la galaxia conocida? Sacado de la vida misma.- Grantaire comienza a recoger sus cosas.- Sonó irónico, pero juro que no.- guarda con cuidado, para no maltratarlo, su bloc de dibujo.

Enj sonríe suavemente, como si estuviera calculando cuantos beneficios reales traera esa nueva legislación que se quiere implementar.

\- ¿A qué hora dices que terminas con tus clases los sábados?-

Quizás sea  optimismo irremediable, pero Courfeyrac esta seguro que esto estaba escrito en las estrellas.

 

( - 3)

Feuilly asiste a la primera reunión de los Amigos del ABC a principios de un año universitario que no es suyo.

Feuilly ha tenido que mantenerse solo desde los 18 años y tiene cuatro trabajos. Asiste a algunas conferencias de verano. Es un milagro que no se haya tropezado con Combeferre, que también asiste a esas conferencias, antes que con Enjolras y Grantaire, en las vacaciones de verano antes del cuarto año universitario de Enjolras.

Feuilly toma los tickets a Grantaire y Enjolras la noche del 13 de julio, cuando los chicos aparecen por el cuartel de bomberos del Barrio Latino.

Apenas le echa un vistazo a la identificación de Grantaire antes de devolvérsela. A la de Enjolras, en cambio, la mira durante largos segundos.

Levanta la vista.

\- ¿Cuál es la duda? ¿Si la identificación es real o si Apolo lo es?- pregunta ácidamente el chico moreno, Grantaire.

Esta parado tan cerca de la espalda del otro que si su amigo diera un paso atrás, iría a parar directamente contra su pecho.

\- Si la duda es por él, todos nos hemos preguntado lo mismo alguna vez. No pasa nada.-

Incluso en la oscuridad, Feuilly puede ver que sus ojos son azules y penetrantes.

El rubio. Apolo. Enjolras, según sus papeles, lo mira con una ceja arqueada, aparentemente divertido y un poco resignado.

\- Lo siento, llevo días durmiendo poco. Ayudando con la organización y todo eso... - Feuilly hace un gesto amplio con la mano y se disculpa, con una sonrisa cansada.

Le devuelve la identificación a Enjolras.

\- Sí, sé como es eso.- el chico la guarda en su billetera y le sonríe con simpatía.

\- ¿Podemos entrar, entonces?- El moreno lo fulmina con la mirada, por encima del hombro de su amigo.

\- ¿De verdad tienes 22 años?-

\- De hecho, 21 hasta diciembre.-

\- Prueba irrefutable que la identificación es verdadera. Cuando es falsa, todos exageran.- agrega irónicamente el otro chico.

El rubio cierra los ojos un momento y toma una respiración.

La aguanta como tres segundos.

Feuilly esta impresionado de su control.

Cuando se encuentra al chico rubio, un par de horas después, solo en la barra (sin su amigo y manteniendo a raya a la mitad de la gente que se le acerca con amabilidad y al resto con una mirada que congelaría a un pingüino) se entera en menos de cinco minutos que Enjolras ama dos cosas: a su país y a sus amigos.

Y el Derecho, pero como instrumento para mejorar lo primero y como filosofía para discutir con los segundos.

Como barman, Feuilly no esta nada impresionado del control de Enjolras.

\- Entonces... no es que yo no este contento de que mis amigos tengan familias que visitar. Planes de viaje para conocer lugares y culturas que siempre quisieron conocer. Que fueran aceptados en programas de intercambio fuera del país. Que al fin hayan podido llevar a sus hermanos menores de vacaciones a la playa. Pero eso quiere decir que están fuera de París hasta agosto. Y hoy...- Enjolras lo piensa un momento.- _Mañana_ , es el Día de la Bastilla y con ‘Ferre y ‘Courf hacemos un picnic todos los años, desde que teníamos16...-

\- El segundo año consecutivo.- comenta Feuilly, mientras sirve unos tragos de vodka a unos muchachos en la barra.

Enjolras ríe profunda y sinceramente.

Para que conste, cuando llegó a hacerse cargo de la barra, Enjolras ya tenía ese vaso en la mano.

“Robespierre”: ron, bastante compensado con granadina y naranja.

\- Como sea, no iba a haber nadie para el picnic y entonces ‘Aire dijo...-

\- ¿’Aire?- Feuilly le sirve un martini a una chica y guarda el dinero, propina incluída, en una pequeña caja de acero, debajo de la barra.

\- Erre. Grantaire. Mi amigo, el que vino conmigo. ‘Aire dijo _“No veo cual es el problema: París no sabe festejar el Día de la Bastilla.”_ ¿Te imaginas? ¿París no saber festejar el Día de la Bastilla?- Feuilly asiente seriamente, mordiéndose la sonrisa ante la indignación de Enjolras.- Dijo que Niza si sabía festejar. Él... bueno, no le gusta decir que _es_ de Niza. Nació allí. Allí se crió. Pero él dice que él _es_ de París. Dijo que ningún baile en ningún cuartel de bomberos se compara con fogatas en la playa hasta el amanecer y yo fui tan tonto de decir que nunca había ido a un baile de bomberos y ahora estoy aquí y el trato es que tengo que tener la experiencia completa del Día de la Bastilla en París.- Enjolras le da un trago a su Robespierre.- Mañana tengo que estar en los Campos Elíseos a las nueve. Para ver un desfile militar. No lo he hecho desde los once años.- Enjolras mete la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.- Dame otro.-

\- La experiencia completa del Día de la Bastilla en París no incluye desmayarse en la barra.- señala Feuilly.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿No somos franceses?- Enjolras se dirige a los que están a su alrededor en la barra. La mayoría asienten.- ¡Viva La France!- grita, levantando su vaso.

Se lo toma todo de un golpe.

Los que están a su alrededor aplauden su asentimiento: incluso los más cercanos le palmean la espalda. Algunos brindan entre ellos.

\- El año que viene te contrataremos como animador.- Feuilly le devuelve el billete que el rubio dejo encima de la barra.- Ahora, voy a darte una botella de agua. Cortesía de la casa. Vas a tomártela y después vemos si consigues otro Robespierre.- le pone una botella de medio litro de agua mineral delante al chico y la abre.

\- Esta bien.- Enjolras toma un trago de agua, un poco decepcionado.- ‘Aire va a pegarte por negarme alcohol. Hace boxeo.- el chico contempla la botella de agua y a Feuilly a través de ella.- Espero que no te pegue. Me gustas.- se pone un poco más derecho y parece espabilarse un poco.- No en ese sentido, de...- hace gestos vagos con la mano, buscando las palabras.- Creo que ese barco ya zarpó para mí y sospecho que nunca fue tu barco.- parpadea un poco y toma otro trago de agua.

\- Soy más bien un hombre de las señoritas, si es a lo que te refieres. Lo lamento.- Feuilly se las arregla para contestar entre servir dos cervezas y tres Cosmopolitan.

\- No hay de que disculparse.- Enjolras toma un poco de agua.- Algunos de mis mejores amigos son heterosexuales.- ríe tontamente.- Espera: no. Pero si Marius. Chico encantador, aunque a veces me haga perder la paciencia. Enseña alemán a nuestros chicos.-

\- ¿Nuestros chicos?- repite Feuilly.

\- Si, mis amigos y yo... damos apoyo escolar a algunos niños, en un barrio de bajos recursos... Marius se encarga del alemán y del inglés y ‘Ferre del español y la física. Joly de Biología y...-

\- Eso parece interesante. ¿Están buscando más gente que ayude?- Feuilly se estira sobre la barra, para asegurarse de que Enjolras lo escucha.

\- Siempre buscamos más gente que ayude.- Enjolras presta mucha atención.

\- No es como que pueda enseñar demasiado... Quizás primeros auxilios...- Feuilly comienza a enderezarse, para seguir con su tarea.

\- Primeros auxilios es perfecto. Y si puedes ayudar a niños de primaria con su tarea de matemáticas, es más que suficiente.- Enjolras sonríe, encantado.- Voy a darte mi número y podemos...- se palmea un bolsillo inexistente en el pecho, justo a la altura de la escarapela tricolor.

Feuilly hace una nota mental de repartirlas el año que viene.

\- ¿Por qué no terminas el agua primero?- empuja un poco la botella hacia el rubio.- Es más cara que el alcohol.-

Esta exagerando, por supuesto.

Un poco.

\- ¿De veras?- Enjolras la mira como si fuera la primera vez que ve una botella de agua mineral.- ¿Es de Vichy?- empuja la botella con tanta fuerza que Feuilly tiene que atajarla al otro lado de la barra.

\- Adivino: Historia ¿no?- se ríe Feuilly.

\- No puedo evitarlo: recuerdo las cosas más ridículas.- Enjolras lo mira hacer otros tragos para un grupo de chicas y repartir unas cinco cervezas.- ¿Dónde esta mi Robespierre?- lo considera un momento, pensativamente.- Ah, ya entiendo. Le pusieron así porque no es tan extremo...- ríe compulsivamente.- ‘Aire va a pedirte un Hébert. ¿Hay un Hébert?-

\- De hecho, sí. Acábate tu agua. Después de todo, es cortesía de la casa.-

\- ¿Cortesía de la casa?- el amigo de Enjolras, Grantaire, surge de la multitud.- Apolo, te tomaste muy en serio lo de tener la experiencia completa del Día de la Bastilla en París.- pasea la mirada entre Enjolras y él.

\- Sabes que yo me tomo todo en serio.- Enjolras levanta el vaso donde ha tomado su Robespierre, pero se da cuenta que esta vacío y lo deja, decepcionado, sobre la barra.

No por primera vez en la noche, Grantaire mira de arriba a abajo a Feuilly.

\- Un vodka.- pide secamente, mientras busca dinero en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- ¡‘Aire, toma un Hébert!- Enjolras ríe como si tuviera doce años y le estuviera ofreciendo un trago de vino de contrabando.

\- ¿Es lo que estuviste tomando “cortesía de la casa”?- Grantaire incluso agrega comillas con los dedos, antes de rodar los ojos.

\- Es el trago más fuerte que tenemos.- explica Feuilly.- No se lo daría jamás. Mira como se puso después de tres Robespierre.- señala con un gesto de la mano a Enjolras, que sigue riéndose solo.- Cortesía de la casa, fue el agua mineral.-

\- Un Hébert, entonces.- Grantaire parece creer que es alguna especie de desafío personal. Desliza un billete de cincuenta euros por encima de la barra.

Feuilly guarda el dinero y saco algo de debajo de la barra: una botella con jugo rojo brillante, casi bermellón. Pone un vaso encima de la barra, saca una botella de vodka y sirve apenas un dedo en el vaso, antes de completarlo con el jugo.

Se lo da a Grantaire.

Grantaire mira alternativamente a Feuilly, el vaso y  Enjolras.

Lo toma todo de un trago.

Alarmado, lo suelta bruscamente sobre la barra y le arrebata la botella de agua de las manos a Enjolras.

La acaba en dos segundos, derramando una parte sobre su remera.

Por primera vez en la noche, parece muy contento de ver a Feuilly cuando el chico le alcanza una segunda botella de agua, que se traga en treinta segundos

 - Necesito una botella entera.- Grantaire se frota el pecho. Tose un poco.- Para emergencias.-

\- Vodka del Diablo. Importado de Polonia. 80% de alcohol. No se puede tomar sin diluir.-

\- ‘Aire, no sabía ¿Estás bien?- Enjolras hasta tiene cara de culpable, como si hubiera obligado a su amigo a beber.

Le frota la espalda.-

\- Es más fácil respirar ahora.- la cara le sigue ardiendo a Grantaire.

Feuilly empieza a sospechar que el alcohol no tiene nada que ver, pero Enjolras frotándole la espalda sí.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?-

\- ¡No! No vas a usar esto como excusa para zafarte. Faltan cosas por hacer.- Grantaire se endereza.

La mano de Enjolras, que le estaba frotando la espalda, pierde punto de apoyo y cae.

\- ‘Aire, yo no bailo.- protesta Enjolras.- No me hagas bailar, ‘Aire, por favor.- el chico baja un poco la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa.

Aún en la semioscuridad del salón, Feuilly ve que Grantaire esta contemplado al cachorro más tierno de todo el Universo Conocido.

\- No sería una experiencia completa si no bailas un poco. Ya  podemos tachar  _“coquetear con los bomberos como es tu deber patriótico”_ de la lista.-

Feuilly sólo ha hablado dos veces con Grantaire en toda su vida y puede detectar la amargura en su voz sin problemas.

No es que Grantaire se esfuerce mucho en ocultarla, si la expresión de exasperación de Enjolras es algo por lo que guiarse.

A veces, Feuilly se divierte a costa de otros.

Siempre es inofensivo y él hace su mejor esfuerzo por evitarlo, pero Grantaire se lo esta poniendo tan fácil...

\- Eso me recuerda:  no me has dado tu número, Enjolras.-

Feuilly es bombero voluntario y barman.

Entre otras cosas.

Nunca ha estado más agradecido de tener un objeto contundente entre él y un peligro a su vida como en este momento de tener la barra entre Grantaire y él.

\- Toma.- escribe su número en una servilleta.

No hay nada que le gustaría más a Grantaire que apoderarse de ella.

Enjolras la guarda. Sabe que esta ocurriendo algo que no logra captar, pero también que esta muy pasado de copas para intentarlo.

\- Lo tachamos, entonces.- Grantaire toma la mano de Enjolras, firmemente, y comienza a tirar de él hacia la pista.- Ahora, vamos a completar la parte de bailar.- Los primeros acordes de “Crazy little thing called love” comienzan a sonar.- No se pone más fácil que esto, Apolo. Yo guío.-

Enjolras deja de luchar y comienza a seguirlo, más o menos voluntariamente.

\- ¿Es eso Elvis Presley?-

\- Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.- 

Para cuando empieza a sonar "I'm happy just to dance with you" Feuilly ya los ha perdido de vista.

Por esa noche.

Porque a la siguiente, se los encuentra en los Campos de Marte.

Ningún día de la Bastilla en París estaría completo sin  los fuegos artificiales en los Campos de Marte.

Feuilly tiene solo una fila de personas entre él y Enjolras y Grantaire.

Esta por ir y saludar, cuando las chicas que hacen de muro entre él y los otros dos muchachos se callan y Feuilly oye con claridad la voz de Enjolras.

Enjolras tiene una voz sorprendentemente clara y potente para hablar por encima de bastante ruido ambiente, cuando quiere hacerse escuchar.

\- Podría haberme saltado el desfile militar y dormir un poco más, pero el resto estuvo perfecto. Todo lo del picnic estuvo delicioso.-

\- Sí, con un sueldo de profesor de baile aprendes a cocinar con lo que sea.- apunta Grantaire.

Enjolras se acerca un poco más a él.

El otro no se da cuenta o no hace nada. Parece creer que, si despega la vista de la Torre, se perdera los fuegos artificiales.

Feuilly se da cuenta que estuvo por interrumpir lo que sea que empezó en el cuartel del Barrio Latino.

\- ¿Y qué hay de...? ¿Cómo le dicen ahora? ¿Migraña?-

\- ¡Si era una migraña!- Enjolras le da un leve empujón, hombro con hombro, a Grantaire. Tiene que inclinarse un poco. - ¿La mejoraste, no?- por la voz, parece que sonríe.- Eso es lo importante.- Enjolras se acerca aún más a Grantaire y de pronto el moreno mira hacia abajo, al piso entre los dos, y después de vuelta al rubio.

Debe haberse resentido un músculo por la brusquedad del movimiento.

\- Lo hicimos, ‘Aire: sobrevivimos a todo un día juntos. Y fue perfecto.-

Hay una pausa en la que Enjolras se inclina hacia Grantaire.

Feuilly, que esta observando entre las cabezas de dos chicas, muy claramente no francesas, se da cuenta que ellas también miran con interés.

-  ¿Qué estás haciendo?- el pánico en la voz de Grantaire lo salva de darse cuenta que tienen público.

\- Iba... Voy... Quiero besarte.- se decide por fin Enjolras.

\- ¿Por qué?- la voz de Grantaire es cada vez más aguda.- ¿Es alguna especie de tradición de Día de la Bastilla? ¿Besa a alguien antes de medianoche del Día de al Bastilla y todos tus sueños revolucionarios se harán realidad?- enojado, da un paso atrás y sacude el brazo, para soltarse de la mano de Enjolras.

Eso era lo que había mirado antes: Enjolras tomandole la mano.

\- Podemos hacerlo una tradición para el Día de la Bastilla, si quieres.- Enjolras no le suelta la mano.- Nunca... Dices las cosas más absurdas y divertidas y es por eso que quiero besarte. Si no te importa.- Eso no sonó bien.- Si quieres también.- emparcha.

Hay un minuto de silencio en el cual Enjolras afloja el agarre, pero no hace movimiento alguno para alejarse, esperando una respuesta.

Grantaire lo mira boquiabierto.

\- ¿Yo digo cosas absurdas? ¿Cuándo acabas de preguntar si quiero que me beses?-

Le agarra la cara a Enjolras y lo acerca de un tirón, para besarlo.

Feuilly asiste a la primera reunión de los Amigos del ABC cuando empieza el año universitario.

No sabe como no se ha cruzado antes con Combeferre que con Enjolras y Grantaire.

Pero no le importa para nada cuando puede ver las reacciones del resto de los Amigos del ABC en el momento en que, después de preocuparse de que su orador principal y líder no oficial tiene quince minutos de retraso, ven llegar a Enjolras, agitado porque las clases se han extendido más de lo planeado, saludar apresuradamente a todos y plantarle un beso en los labios a Grantaire, antes de sacar sus diagramas con ideas nuevas y comenzar a explicarlas con entusiasmo,

Las reacciones van desde el suspiro resignado de Combeferre hasta los gritos de triunfo de Courfeyrac.

La favorita de Feuilly es la exclamación de _“¡Mierda, ya era hora!”_ de Éponine.

 

( - 2)

Éponine esta arrastrando a su hermano pequeño al departamento de Erre, llegando más de veinte minutos tarde al trabajo.

Es enfermera.

Y tutora legal de Gavroche.

Y amiga de Erre.

La puerta de entrada esta abierta de par en par.

Desde adento, llega la voz aireada de Enjolras. hablando rápida y apasionadamente sobre algo.

E interjecciones de Erre.

Ignoradas, por supuesto, cuando Enjolras habla encima.

Por las cantidades de _“creo”_ y _“no entiendo”_ , es personal.

Por todos los reparos y temores que Éponine tiene de su mejor amigo metiéndose en una relación con el líder de los Amigos del ABC, también tiene el suficiente sentido común para reconocer que, al menos en esto, Erre y Enjolras comparten un código importante:

_Jamás ventilan sus discusiones privadas en público._

Éponine estaría más preocupada de que fuera una especie de manipulación o coerción de Enjolras para fingir ante el mundo que todo esta bien.

Pero Éponine ha visto los corazones de los dos.

O eso cree, al menos.

Erre llegó una noche al hospital donde ella hacía sus prácticas, aterrorizado de lo que fuera que se había metido en las venas. Éponine creyó que era otro chico rico ingenuo que había decidido probar las drogas por primera vez y de pronto se daba cuenta que si papi se enteraba le bloquearía la cuenta del banco.

En su defensa, Erre tenía la ropa de un chico rico que había decidido probar las drogas por primera vez.

Lo que no tenía Erre era una cuenta de banco que bloquear. Lo único que tenía Erre eran tres personas en todo el mundo que tenían fe en él y un historial familiar de adicciones al que no podía permitirse agregar su nombre si quería seguir con la vida que esas tres personas le habían ayudado a construir.

Erre le contó todo eso mientras Éponine practicaba como cambiar un suero y tomar la presión.

Erre tampoco tenía un confidente.

Éponine conoce a Enjolras desde el primer año de Universidad del chico y su último año trabajando como moza en el Musain.

Al principio, creyó que Enjolras era un chico rico que no sabía de lo que hablaba ni lo que hacía y que pronto se distraería. 

Cuando no lo has vivido, es fácil indignarse en un momento y olvidarse al siguiente.

En defensa de Enjolras, él no estaba vestido como un chico rico.

También en defensa de Enjolras, el chico hace su investigación antes de hablar y las pocas veces que Éponine fue a dar alguna charla de salud al barrio donde trabajan, ha visto que los chicos confían en los Amigos del ABC.

Cuando lo has vivido, es difícil no apreciar el hecho de que esos chicos tengan un lugar donde sentirse seguros.

También, cuando Éponine fue a explicarle porque Erre quizás no estuviera tan bien predispuesto a su organización, Enjolras escucho.

A veces, Éponine se pregunta si hizo lo correcto aquella vez. Si Enjolras no escucho demasiado bien.

Entonces, ve a Erre más feliz y calmado de lo que lo ha visto desde que lo conoció. Se da cuenta que cada vez que quiere comunicarse con él, el celular de Erre funciona. Gavroche le comenta, extrañado, que cada vez que se queda a dormir en casa de Erre, el chico tiene bastante comida en la heladera, además de vino.

Comida fresca.

Las cosas no pueden estar yendo tan mal, realmente.

Una parte de Éponine considera volver a bajar y llamar a Erre para decirle que están en la vereda. Darle tiempo a componer la situación. Aunque eso signifique llegar media hora tarde al trabajo.

Otra, esta dispuesta a entrar como una furia  y arrancarle los pelos rubios a Enjolras, uno por uno, en defensa del honor de Erre.

Enjolras levanta la vista de unos papeles y la ve, totalmente ignorante del hecho de que esta a una frase desafortunada de quedarse calvo con 22 años casi recién cumplidos.

\- ¡Hey, Éponine!- sacude la mano, como si Éponine tuviera que ubicarlo entre una multitud.- ¡Hola, Gavroche!- Enjolras sonríe mucho más ampliamente.

\- ¿Qué hay, E?- Gavroche no levanta la vista de la consola portátil que trae en las manos.

Enjolras siempre se las arregla para tratar a Gavroche con una mezcla de respeto, indulgencia y orgullo y salirse con la suya.

\- Ay, mierda, lo olvide.- Erre va  a recibirlos a la puerta. Parece agitado y acalorado, pero no enfurecido.- ¿Era este sábado?-

Éponine siempre trabaja el turno de los sábados a la noche en el hospital. Uno al mes, es Erre quien vigila a Gavroche y no Azelma.

\- Puedo quedarme solo en casa. Tengo 13 años.- ahora si, Gavroche cierra la consola y se interesa por la situación.

\- Quiero tener una casa a la que volver, muchas gracias.-

Éponine le echa una mirada cuidadosa a Erre.

Y una mucho menos amable a Enjolras, que tiene la osadía de tener su expresión cotidiana de inocencia y autocomplacencia simultanea.

\- Si hay algún problema...-

\- No, no. Lo olvide, pero estaremos bien.- Erre hace un gesto con la mano, invitándolos a pasar. Gavroche va a sentarse en la cama de una plaza que hace también de sofá. Enjolras se levanta para cederle su silla, pero la chica niega con la cabeza y se recarga en la mesada, junto al fregadero.- Compraremos unas pizzas y tengo algunas películas nuevas. Es sólo que...-

Erre suspira y le saca unos papeles de la mano a Enjolras.

Éponine lee rápidamente y por encima: es una mezcla de intimación al desalojo en 60 días y terminación anticipada del contrato de alquiler de Erre.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes esto?- Éponine agita la carta en un puño y Erre tiene la decencia de temer por su seguridad física y echarse un poco hacia atrás.- ¿Es legal?- pregunta furiosamente a Enjolras.

\- Todo bonito y legal.- Enjolras asiente pensativamente.- Bueno, bonito no. Legal, sí. ‘Aire tuvo el aviso en el plazo estipulado.- le echa una mirada fulminante a su novio.- Quizás debiste darnos el plazo estipulado a _nosotros_.-

Por una vez, Éponine esta de acuerdo con el tono de _“No puedo creerlo, ‘Aire”_ de Enjolras.

\- Creí que tenías.... como hasta septiembre o algo así.- Éponine se frota la frente.

\- ¡Tenía! Pero el propietario, el hombre con quien firme el contrato, quiero decir, murió y su hijo... No confía demasiado en mí. Con eso de que me atrase con la renta algunas veces...-

\- Grantaire.- dicen Enjolras y Éponine al mismo tiempo.

La severidad de la situación debe caer sobre Erre con fuerza: Enjolras y Éponine son, ambos, el tipo de personas que, o no distinguen el miedo de la ira, o lo usan como valores intercambiables casi sin darse cuenta y, en este momento, parecen furiosos por lo mismo.

\- No... no fueron tantas veces... Y jamás dos meses seguidos.- tartamudea Erre.

No todas las adicciones son a sustancias.

\- ¿Cuántas?- presiona su novio.

\- Quizás... ¿6 de 18?- Erre la mira y sonríe débilmente, buscando apoyo.

Éponine se frota los ojos.

Y su turno en el hospital todavía no ha empezado.

\- Pero siempre pague todo lo que debía.- Erre levanta la vista y mira a Enjolras.

Si la forma en que los hombros del otro chico se derriten ante aquella mirada significa algo, Erre debe parecer a punto de llorar.

\- Y te juro que hace más de un año de... todo.- murmura Erre y baja un poco la cabeza.

Por Dios, esta a punto de llorar en serio.

Enjolras carraspea un poco y le toma la mano, por encima de la mesa.

Aprieta hasta que su novio levanta la vista otra vez.

Con la mano libre, Erre se seca los ojos.

Mierda, esto es peor que presenciar una pelea personal.

\- No debe ser tan difícil encontrar algo parecido por aquí, ‘Aire.- ofrece Enjolras, tratando de infundir ánimos.- Siempre pensé que pagas demasiado por un monoambiente en esta parte de la ciudad. Con una sola ventana.-

Erre lo mira fijamente.

\- Siempre dijiste que este departamento te gustaba.- suena devastado.

Los instintos de hermana mayor de Éponine no parecen comprender que Erre es, de hecho, casi un año y medio mayor.

Los instintos de hermana mayor de Éponine han aprendido que Enjolras casi siempre tiene las mejores intenciones, sobretodo cuando se trata de Erre, pero también que hay veces en que el chico no se da cuenta de cuan profundo corta lo que dice.

Esta orgullosa de decir que lo que sale a continuación de la boca de Enjolras, no tiene nada que ver con su mirada furiosa y fulminante.

El chico esta muy ocupado mirando a Erre, que revisa otra vez el anuncio de desalojo, como para notarla.

\- Me gusta porque es tuyo.-

Éponine sabe lo que quiere decir: Erre parece sacarse un traje de calle apenas cruza el umbral de su departamento.

Como Enjolras, Éponine sabe demasiado bien porque.

Erre levanta la vista y lo mira por unos segundos.

\- A mi también me gusta por eso.- murmura.

\- Mi apartamento también te gusta.- comenta con demasiada liviandad Enjolras.

A Éponine se le pone la piel de gallina.

\- ¿A quién no? Es soleado y amplio. No que la comparación sea muy difícil.- Erre hace un gesto para abarcar su monoambiente.- Sobretodo, me gusta porque tu estas dentro.- hay una sonrisa tentativa en su voz.

Gavroche hace un gesto como de vomitar, sin soltar su videojuego.

\- A mi también me gusta más cuando tu estas dentro.- La sonrisa radiante de Enjolras debe estar deslumbrando a Erre, porque el chico esta muy relajado contra la silla y no parece darse cuenta de lo que se le esta viniendo encima. Éponine se prepara para el golpe.- Me gustaría muchísimo más si vivieras en el, ‘Aire.- 

La consola de videojuegos de Gavroche se da contra el piso, oportunamente alfombrado.

Hay un minuto de silencio en el que Enjolras observa con la cabeza un poco inclinada y una sonrisa timorata a su novio y Éponine no sabe si golpearlo o abrazarlo por proponerselo.

\- De acuerdo.- Erre suena  normal.

Por la cara de hastío de Gavroche, que puede verle el rostro a Erre, debe tener la misma expresión de felicidad estúpida y estática que Enjolras.

Éponine trata con mucho cuidado de no romper la serenidad con la que la decisión fue tomada.

\- Casi prefiero que Gavroche prenda fuego nuestra casa antes que exponerlo a ustedes dos en este momento.-

\- No seas así, Ép... - La voz de Erre suena profunda. Éponine esta segura que esta haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no echarse a llorar.- No es como que vamos a ponernos en este momento a...-

\- ¿Por qué no, ‘Aire?- Enjolras interrumpe.- No hay mucho que llevar. Va a oscurecer pronto. Mi edificio permite mudanzas solo durante los fines de semana. Podemos llevar tu ropa hoy y lo que vayas a necesitar para un par de días. Vendremos por el resto luego.-

Éponine esta segura, casi puede escucharlo, que Combeferre diría algo como que no lo están pensando bien.

Jehan le diría a Combeferre que piensa demasiado.

\- ¿Qué hay de mí?- pregunta, indignado, Gavroche. Ya recuperó su videojuego, pero no lo prendió de vuelta.

\- Courfeyrac dejo olvidada su Playstation ayer en mi casa.- ofrece de inmediato Enjolras.

Enjolras es excelente en negociaciones.

Simplemente, se niega a conformarse a ellas.

\- ¿Qué estas esperando, Erre?- Gavroche saca un bolso del placard y comienza a abrir los cajones  y guardar la ropa bruscamente.

Enjolras lo reprende y después le muestra como enrollar los sweaters para que entren más y se arruguen menos.

Sus amigos son una mala influencia para su hermano menor, definitivamente, pero Éponine tiene que irse a trabajar y hablando de eso, mejor que se vaya de una vez e invente unos cuantos incendios en el camino.

\- ¿Estarás bien con ellos dos?- Éponine toma su bolso y se dirige a la puerta. Erre la sigue: parece levitar a varios centímetros del suelo.

A duras penas, Enjolras y Gavroche contestan su saludo de despedida: ya están hablando animadamente de películas de superhéroes y riendo como si fueran los mejores amigos en todo el mundo.

\- Puedo pedirle a alguien más que cuide a Gavroche, no quiero arruinarles su noche de estreno.-

Erre se pone rojo brillante.

No es todos los días que uno ve a Erre sonrojarse.

Éponine se ríe con ganas.

\- Enjolras me matará si empiezo...- se detiene.

Si se para a pensar en lo que esta empezando, entrará en pánico.

\- Enjolras adora a Gavroche, miralos, y no le gustará que rompa una promesa. Tenemos mucho tiempo para todo lo demás.-

No es todo los días tampoco que ve a Erre sonreír tan sincera y abiertamente y mantener la sonrisa durante tanto tiempo que los músculos de la cara deben empezar a dolerle.

Como mejor amiga, Éponine no puede menos que abrazarlo y decirle que por favor mantengan la indecencia al mínimo en presencia de un menor de edad.

Como tutora legal de Gavroche, Éponine no puede menos que preguntarle si han mantenido al mínimo la indecencia, cuando Azelma y él van a almorzar al hospital con ella al día siguiente.

\- Por favor, estamos comiendo, ‘Nine.- Gavroche deja la hamburguesa en su plato. Toma una, dos, cinco papas fritas.- Son asquerosos. Discutieron por la ropa de la que E se quiere deshacer para hacer espacio en el placard y sobre cuan grande es la biblioteca nueva que necesitan.- su hermano toma un trago de gaseosa, como para bajar semejante revelación.- Eso sí, E me dió una baguette entera y manteca y chocolate caliente para desayunar. Podría acostumbrarme a que él me haga el desayuno siempre.-

Éponine esta segura que sí. Gavroche muerde la hamburguesa y continúa hablando, con la boca llena.

\- Y después, le llevó el desayuno a la cama a Erre y le dió una copia de las llaves y debiste escuchar el golpe que se dieron contra el piso. Estoy segura que la araña de luz de los de abajo tembló. Lo lamento por sus vecinos, a partir de ahora.-

Éponine es la mejor amiga de Erre, así que no puede menos que sentirse en paz con Enjolras.

Por el momento.

 

( - 1)

Marius evita, a toda costa, pasar tiempo con Enjolras y Grantaire como pareja.

Tiene que haber una razón muy importante, entonces, para que haya terminado en el asiento trasero del auto de Enjolras.

La razón es, por supuesto, Cossette.

Enjolras ha pasado por la Universidad camino del refugio de animales donde es voluntaria la chica y Marius ha aprovechado el viaje.

Grantaire no esta ocupando el asiento del acompañante: tiene una caja enorme en el regazo y dentro un cachorro dorado de cocker spaniel que ladra alegremente a Marius apenas el chico logra encoger las rodillas lo suficiente como para que Enjolras vuelva a sentarse al volante.

Marius da un respingo y se da la cabeza contra el techo del auto.

\- Vamos, vamos, Idéfix, has asustado al tío Marius.- Grantaire le palmea la cabeza al cachorro y le sonríe a Marius.- ¿Aprovechando el viaje?-

Marius enrojece un poco y, antes de que pueda tartamudear alguna excusa, Enjolras interviene.

\- No le vamos a poner Idéfix, ‘Aire.- arranca el auto.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es un perro ecologista.- Desde su posición Grantaire puede ver la expresión de Enjolras, por el espejo retrovisor.- Milou es de hembra.-

\- El perro no tendrá una crisis de identidad. Y Milou es un perro macho.- Mientras espera que cambie el semáforo, Enjolras juguetea con su celular. Unos segundos después, música empieza a salir por el estereo del auto.

\- ¿Qué opinas tu?- Grantaire se gira a mirarlo, de pronto y el perro también: parece dispuesto a saltar de la caja a su regazo.

Marius agradece que no haya puerta trasera o ya habría caído por ella, intentando poner distancia entre él y el animal.

La única experiencia que Marius tenía con animales hasta que visitó por primera vez el refugio de Cossette era con arañas y cucarachas en los departamentos que ha vivido desde que se fue de la casa de su abuelo.

Cossette se rió bastante de él, al ver que no retrocedía ante una araña, pero casi entraba en pánico ante un gatito trepando por la pernera de su jean.

Marius se hubiera sentido más ofendido en su orgullo, pero Cossette estaba riendo.

Que risa más hermosa tiene.

\- Uh...-

\- No digas Napoleón.- se adelanta Grantaire.

Enjolras frena con un poco de brusquedad. Su novio se ríe por lo bajo.

\- Tampoco Lafayette.- comenta Enjolras.- ¿Qué tal Berlioz? ¡O Toulousse!- agrega triunfal.

Muchas veces, cuando Grantaire y Enjolras hablan parece que estuvieran hablando en una lengua diferente. O que estuvieran diciendo algo para sus amigos, pero otra cosa entre ellos. O que fueran dos personas nuevas y desconocidas que usan la piel de Enjolras y Grantaire, pero no hablan como hablan ellos cada uno por su cuenta.

Por su cuenta y cuando no esta siendo la voz de su generación, Enjolras no habla demasiado.

Prefiere que la conversación la hagan sus amigos y él sólo sonríe, de fondo.

Por su cuenta, y en casi cualquier circunstancia, Grantaire habla.

Mucho.

Juegos de palabras. Filosofía. Alusiones a libros y películas. Anécdotas de danza y boxeo. Algún que otro comentario autodespreciativo. Alguna que otra puntada a Enjolras.

Como coqueteo o para bajarlo a tierra de tanto optimismo.

Cada vez, Marius siente que se ha subido a una montaña rusa para la que no tiene la altura suficiente y que va a salir despedido por encima de las barras de seguridad en cualquier momento.

Pero esta referencia la comprende.

\- ¿Toulouse? ¿De verdad, Enj? Y además esos son gatos.- Grantaire le pone la mano sobre la cabeza al perro y el animal refriega la trompa en ella.

\- ‘Aire, no vamos a ponerle...- Enjolras y el auto comienzan a funcionar al mismo tiempo.

Aquí van.

Marius intenta fundirse con el asiento.

\- No veo porque: es un nombre perfecto.-

\- ¡No tiene sonoridad, ‘Aire!-

\- El otro es muy largo.-

\- ¡Es bonito!- Enjolras se permite sacar una mano del volante para hacer un gesto de énfasis.

Grantaire da un resoplido tan fuerte por la nariz que casi parece que él se va a dar la cabeza contra el techo del auto.

\- ¡Parece la llamada de un sapo!-

Allí esta, lo que realmente atemoriza a Marius de quedarse a solas con Enjolras y Grantaire.

Están hablando una lengua que solo ellos comprenden y en cualquier momento la situación puede salirse de control.

Marius no quiere asientos en primera fila cuando eso pase.

\- ¿Parigot?- interrumpe desesperado para que la situación no escale.

El perro lo mira como si le dijera _“¿En serio, Pontmercy?”_

No sabe cuanto hace que sus amigos lo tienen, pero ya se le ha pegado la expresión.

Grantaire, por el otro lado, parece considerarlo muy seriamente.

\- No es mala idea.- murmura.

\- Podría ser divertido, de hecho.- Enjolras mira por un segundo el Sena, que centellea a su derecha y después vuelve implacablemente su atención al tráfico.

Enjolras y Grantaire aman París. Es una de las primeras cosas que descubrieron que tenían en común.

Marius se relaja contra el asiento. Todo lo que puede, dado el poco espacio, y Grantaire se dedica a jugar con el cachorro, que aprieta los dedos del muchacho sin morder realmente. Enjolras sube la música un poco.

El sol resplandeciente de abril inunda el auto y Marius se da cuenta que Enjolras esta tarareando la canción que sale del autoestereo, algo en inglés sobre alguien que aprieta el acelerador a fondo un sábado y pone millas y millas entre él y la casa en que creció y que va a sobrevivir a ese año aunque lo mate.

De pronto, también Grantaire esta sonriendo, pero desviando la vista por la ventanilla a su derecha. Como si no quisiera mirarlo.

O ser visto.

Ellos dos son los amigos del ABC con los que Marius siente que tiene que ir con más cuidado y, sin embargo, en esto es en lo que más se parecen los tres.

En un tiempo bastante bueno para ser París al mediodía llegan al refugio de animales.

Mientras Enjolras ayuda a Grantaire con la caja que contiene al cachorro, Marius arregla su reflejo en la vidriera de una tienda adyacente.

Grantaire pasa por detrás de él, con un resoplo que es mezcla de esfuerzo y burla y Marius se apura a seguirlo a través de la puerta sostenida abierta por Enjolras.

Cossette esta detrás del escritorio de recepción, aparentemente pasando en limpio algunas facturas a un libro de contabilidad.

Luce encantadoramente concentrada.

Al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta, levanta la vista.

Al ver que son ellos, levanta el tabique del mostrador y sale a recibirlos.

\- ¡Hola!- Cossette se acerca primero a Enjolras y se besan en ambas mejillas.

Se abrazan por unos segundos.

Si Enjolras tuviera el mínimo interés en las mujeres, Marius se sentiría celoso.

Incluso ahora, a veces Marius se pone un poco celoso.

A veces, parece que a Enjolras le cae mejor Cossette de lo que nunca le caerá él.

Igual, no es como que pueda culparlo.

Cossette es divina.

Grantaire deja la caja con el perro sobre el mostrador y saluda a la chica.

Marius queda para lo último y, mitad finge, mitad reclama de verdad:

\- Como tu novio, debería ser tu prioridad.-

Cossette rueda los ojos. Antes de que la chica le tome la cara para besarlo, Marius ve claramente que Grantaire le mete un codazo por las costillas a Enjolras.

Funciona para evitarse el discurso sobre _“Eso ha sido increíblemente machista, Pontmercy”_ pero no la risita pícara y casi infantil de Grantaire y el suspiro de impaciencia de Enjolras cuando el beso se prolonga más de un minuto.

Cossette rompe el beso y Marius sigue sus labios, decepcionado, unos centímetros. Grantaire se ríe un poco, pero mueve la cabeza débilmente, en su modo _“Amigo, he estado ahí”_

Enjolras y Grantaire no son campeones de las demostraciones físicas de afecto y, al mismo tiempo, lo son.

Por todo lo que hablaba Grantaire de sus conquistas antes de estar en una relación con Enjolras, Marius (y el resto de sus amigos, por lo que eso valiera) creyeron que Grantaire sería una especie de pulpo.

Sin información previa  sobre la que basarse, la opinión general era que Enjolras, generalmente reservado y poco afecto al contacto físico, no estaría demasiado feliz.

La verdad es que, cuando se besan en público, es Grantaire quien inicia el contacto: suave y fugaz, como cuando Cossette dice algo especialmente adorable o inteligente y Marius _tiene_ que besarla.

Pero es Enjolras quien, cuando no esta hablando enfrente de un auditorio, siempre tiene un brazo alrededor de Grantaire.

De hecho, en un par de ocasiones, Enjolras ha apretado el agarre mientras seguía hablando con alguno de sus amigos sobre otra cosa, ante el movimiento de su novio para alejarse de él, hasta que Grantaire tuvo que decirle que _necesitaba_ ir al baño.

Cossette vuelve su atención a la caja y toma al cachorro en brazos.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- de inmediato, el perro comienza a lamerle la cara.- Hola mi vida.-

Marius se ofendería, pero Cossette se ve adorable con un cachorro en brazos.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?-

\- Delacroix.- Enjolras.

\- Rousseau.- Grantaire.

\- ¿Parigot?- aporta Marius.

Cossette se da vuelta a mirarlo, sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué estas bautizando tu al perro?-

\- Ellos me pidieron opinión.- Marius sonríe y se recarga en el mostrador. Cossette se ve tan linda sorprendida. Quizás pueda organizar algo especial, cuando cobre el dinero por la traducción que consiguió hace unos días...

\- ¿Por qué no Delacroix? ¡Es uno de tus pintores favoritos, ‘Aire! ¡Y pintó “La Libertad guiando al Pueblo!”- Enjolras no parece entender como su novio no ve lo lógico y evidente.

\- Un perro necesita un nombre corto.- Grantaire lo dice como alguien que ha dicho lo mismo una y otra vez.- Te sabes “El contrato social” de memoria y yo intento parecerme al buen salvaje. Pongámosle el nombre de papá Rousseau.-

Cossette modula con la boca _“¿Papá Rousseau?”_

Marius niega con la cabeza, buscando una manera de detener la discusión.

\- Rousseau es muy suave de sonido.- Enjolras se cruza de brazos, como si se estuviera negando a pagar trescientos euros por una cena.- Y no vamos a poner Jean- Jacques.-

\- ¿Sabes que Delacroix no era su verdadero apellido, no?- Grantaire sonríe, triunfante y se cruza de brazos también.

Son tan tercos los dos.

\- Les tengo una mala noticia.- interrumpe Cossette.

Los tres chicos giran automáticamente. Grantaire le saca el cachorro de los brazos y Enjolras se acerca a examinarlo, como si pudiera tener algún problema que no han sabido ver hasta el momento.

\- No, él esta bien.- Cossette pone al perro sobre el mostrador. El animal se acuesta sobre una revista de espectáculos y bosteza.- El problema son los gatitos que  dije que teníamos. Recibimos una gata, hace un par de semanas, con una camada de gatitos. Resultó que fueron adoptados todos ya.- Cossette mira especialmente a Enjolras.- Lo lamento tanto, en serio. Pero es tan raro que podamos ubicarlos tan bien y los dos últimos se los llevaron familias con niños, esta mañana.-

¿Quién puede enojarse con Cossette, cuando luce tan irresistiblemente angustiada?

Marius no y aparentemente sus amigos tampoco.

\- Que remedio.- Enjolras suspira y le rasca la cabeza al perro.- Quizás sea mejor ¿No, ‘Aire?- mira a Grantaire, que no esta culpando a Cossette, pero parece muy decepcionado.- Así podremos instalarlo bien y acostumbrarnos antes de...-

El fin de la frase es ahogado por un grito de Marius cuando algo peludo y tricolor aterriza de un salto sobre el mostrador. Un gato de manto negro, vientre blanco y máscara color crema los mira un segundo. Se sienta, se lame una pata y se la pasa por la cara.

\- Libertad, casi nos matas del susto.- Cossette le acaricia la cabeza y la gata arquea la espalda, frotandose contra el brazo de la chica.

\- ¿Libertad?- si lo hubiera intentado, Cossette no hubiera captado la atención de Enjolras más rápido.

\- Es la madre de los gatitos. Le pusimos así porque creemos que ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida en las calles. La haremos castrar y eso aumentara sus probabilidades de ser adoptada. Probablemente será un desafío...-

Cossette se interrumpe a la mitad de la frase, cuando la gata se acerca rápidamente al cachorro y lo observa un momento antes de tocarle la cabeza con una pata cautelosa.

El perrito levanta la cabeza, adormilado. Olfatea el aire, en dirección al otro animal y después deja caer la cabeza, poco interesado o demasiado agotado.

Libertad se tiende a su lado.

El cocker mueve la cabeza un poco, para ponerla más cerca de la gata y ella aprovecha para empezar a lamerlo.

No parece molestarlo. Suelta el aire suavemente y sigue durmiendo.

Enjolras  sonríe radiantemente y mira a Grantaire.

\- Es perfecto.- Grantaire le devuelve la sonrisa.

Eso, entre Enjolras y Grantaire, le pone los pelos de punta a Marius. Literalmente. Courfeyrac lo llama “la mirada telegráfica”: una corriente eléctrica que circula entre los dos chicos.

\- ¿Podremos llevarnosla ahora o tendremos que esperar a que esté castrada o algo?- Grantaire se lanza con entusiasmo a rascarle las orejas a la gata.

Libertad ronronea tan fuerte que despierta al cachorro. Se para, sobresaltado y cuando ve que no pasa nada vuelve a echarse para seguir durmiendo.

\- Supongo que tendríamos que esperar que Michel, el veterinario, vuelva de almorzar y que él nos diga que es lo mejor.-

\- Entiendo.- Enjolras levanta con cuidado al cachorro y vuelve a ponerlo en la caja. Por la cara de decepción de Grantaire, él no.- Podemos volver más tarde y...- sin previo aviso, Libertad salta dentro de la caja y se acurruca alrededor del cachorro, que apoya la trompa en su lomo, sin quejas ni sobresaltos.

Los cuatro miran incrédulamente la caja.

\- O puedo llamar a Michel y ver si puede volver ahora.- Cossette ya esta descolgando el teléfono.

Mientras Marius hace caras y pucheros ante la familiaridad entre Cossette y Michel, escucha distantemente de fondo a Grantaire.

\- Incluso su nombre es perfecto.-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, ‘Aire?-

\- ¿Querías ponerle Delacroix, no? Bueno, ya tenemos a la Libertad, nos falta...-

\- El Pueblo.- susurra Enjolras.

Este es otro de esos momentos donde parece que Enjolras y Grantaire hablan una lengua que solo ellos comprenden.

Marius lo deja pasar.

Es preferible a la mirada telepática.

 

( + 1)

Jehan vive por el Romanticismo (tm) en el mundo.

Así que no ha bajado la guardia y, cuando finalmente sucede, lleva todo lo que va del día vigilando a Enjolras y Grantaire.

Es el segundo Día de la Bastilla de Enjolras y Grantaire como pareja. Feuilly diría que, en realidad, es el tercero, pero el año pasado Erre dijo que era el primero y que si tenía que compartir su fecha especial con Patria al menos lo festejaría a su manera.

A Jehan le pareció un poco raro que la manera de festejar de Erre incluyera a todos sus amigos.

Los Amigos del ABC entendieron más tarde que avergonzar a Enjolras dedicandole “Mine” en versión acústica, acompañado de Bahorel, no hubiera sido ni la mitad de divertido sin sus amigos para presenciarlo.

Es bueno que todos ellos hayan estado para la ocasión, también, porque nadie, nunca, jamás le hubiera creído a Erre que Enjolras, después de aclarar que no apoyaba una relación cuasi-abusiva pero si la idea general de que nadie más encontraría divertido verlo enojarse, replicó con “Stay, stay, stay”.

Bueno, Jehan le hubiera creído.

Jehan vive por el Romanticismo (tm) en el mundo.

Como sea, este es oficialmente el segundo aniversario de Enjolras y Grantaire y parece que finalmente todos han dejado de esperar que la situación sea, hablando de canciones de Taylor Swift, “Blank Space”.

Decir que todos se han hecho a la idea sería decir demasiado: Erre mira embelesado a Enjolras, que juega con Pueblo a tironear de un muñeco y básicamente se puede leer el subtítulo bajo su sonrisa.

El que tiene desde la primera vez que Enjolras lo tomó de la mano, inconscientemente, cuando caminaban todos juntos desde el Corinto hasta el punto donde se haría una protesta, mientras discutía con Combeferre las posibles repercursiones mediáticas de la demostración de la gente en las calles.

El de cada vez (ahora, después de cuatro años de conocerse y dos como pareja, un poco menos) que Erre se esfuerza de verdad por provocar a Enjolras; pelear con él; hacerlo enojar y Enjolras no sólo resiste sin perder la compostura, sino que al otro día tiene la sonrisa calma y radiante de siempre y un Grantaire debajo del brazo, más callado y más pegado a él de lo habitual.

_“No puedo creer que Apolo me haya elegido”_

Sólo que esta vez, cuando Enjolras se siente observado y levanta la vista, Grantaire no finge no haberlo estado mirando. Enjolras sonríe y llama al cachorro para ir a sentarse junto a él, en la ronda que los Amigos del ABC han formado para almorzar.

Erre se mueve para dejarle un poco más de lugar, pero sigue mirando a Enjolras como la misma expresión reverente de _“Dios mío. Él vino a sentarse aquí. Conmigo.”_

Enjolras ahoga una risa, pero se sonroja.

Después de cuatro años de conocerse y dos como pareja, Erre finalmente se ha dado por enterado que Enjolras simplemente no entiende porque alguien le pondría atención a él como individuo y que, cuando llega a darse cuenta que esta dirigida a él y no a la Causa (tm), lo abruma.

Que se haya dado por enterado no quiere decir que Grantaire no insista en ahogarlo en atención.

Courfeyrac, sentado a la derecha de Grantaire, intenta aprovecharse de la distracción de sus amigos para abrir la canasta de Erre y robar comida.

Sin dejar de mirar a Enjolras como si estuviera viendo directamente al Sol, Grantaire le pega en la mano para alejarlo.

Ahora sí, Enjolras se ríe abiertamente.

La sonrisa de Erre resplandece.

Desde hace tres años, todos los Días de la Bastilla Grantaire prepara la canasta de picnic para Enjolras.

No es una manera de decir.

En palabras de Erre mismo: _“Preparo la comida para Apolo y después me siento, extasiado, a mirarlo comer: maravillado de que un Dios haya descendido a mis arrabales.”_

Enjolras insiste siempre en que su novio también coma, pero cualquier otro de los Amigos del ABC tiene prohibido tocar nada.

El único que ha roto el tabú, hasta el momento, ha sido Gavroche, amparado en el favor de Enjolras y la familiaridad con Erre.

Como venganza, Courfeyrac llama a Pueblo y logra que se siente en su regazo.

\- ¿Qué hay para comer, ‘Aire?- Enjolras estira la mano hacia la canasta y también es alejado de un golpe, aunque el de Courf, que esta eligiendo ingredientes para un sándwich y dándole la mitad a Pueblo, debe haber picado mucho más.

\- Veamos...- Grantaire abre la canasta y comienza a sacar contenedores.- Croissants con jamón y queso... Socca..-

\- ¡Sí!- Enjolras le arrebata la hogaza de pan de la mano y corta un trozo tan grande que se le dificulta cerrar la boca.- ¡Es mi favorito!- sonríe.

Eso no ayuda en absoluto a masticar con la boca cerrada.

Como es que Erre se las arregla para que el contenido de la canasta sea una sorpresa para Enjolras, siendo que viven juntos, es un misterio.

Quizás de la misma manera en que se las ha arreglado para vestir la remera que Jehan en persona diseño, cosió y regaló a Enjolras en el cumpleaños número 19 del chico: una blanca, básica, con un chaleco rojo a lo Robespierre cosido encima, para formar una sola pieza. Todo coronado con una escarapela tricolor sobre el costado izquierdo.

Enjolras la ha usado en cada Día de la Bastilla desde entonces.

Excepto este, por supuesto.

Este, Enjolras lleva puesta una verde con la leyenda: _“Rise a glass to freedom”_

¿Ha dicho ya Jehan que vive por el Romanticismo (tm) en el mundo?

- Y pensar en todo el dinero que mami gastó en clases de etiqueta.- suspira Grantaire.

Enjolras logra tragar la comida y le saca la lengua antes de arrancar a mordiscones otro pedazo de la hogaza.

Erre le sopla un beso y continúa:

\- Mi ensalada favorita...- Enjolras hace una mueca de asco y Courfeyrac aprovecha su distracción para intentar quitarle un pedazo de socca.

Enjolras, literalmente, _gruñe._

Pasteur, la perrita acostada en el regazo de Musichetta, hermana de Pueblo, levanta la cabeza y busca la fuente del sonido.

\- Traje ensalada de arroz, también.- Erre continúa poniendo contenedores sobre el mantel, sin inmutarse de que su novio se haya convertido en un perro de pronto.

Enjolras hace un sonido de aprobación, ahogado por el pan que pasa por su garganta.

\- Farcis..- Pimientos y tomates rellenos.- Matrimonio...- Grantaire pone una cajita negra junto a los tuppers. - Y macarons de postre.- termina suavemente, sin apartar la vista del rostro de Enjolras, que se ha quedado con el último trozo de socca suspendido en el aire.

De fondo, París sigue festejando el Día de la Bastilla.

‘Ferre, sentado junto a Courf, es víctima de Pueblo, que aprovecha su estupor para comerse el resto de su baguette.

Enjolras apoya con cuidado los restos de pan en el mantel y abre la cajita como si estuviera tratando con el Arca de la Alianza.

\- Se ve delicioso, 'Aire.- se desliza el anillo en el anular derecho.- Deberías probar un poco también.-

\- Creo que por aquí tengo un poco más.- Erre, sin aparta la vista, mete la mano en la canasta y saca otra cajita igual.

Enjolras se la quita de la mano, la abre y toma la mano izquierda de Grantaire.

\- ¿Me permites?- Le desliza el anillo en el anular y le sostiene la mano.- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?- la sonrisa de Enjolras brilla como el oro bajo el sol de julio.

\- Es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida.- murmura Erre.

Y estalla en lágrimas.

El resto de los Amigos del ABC también estallan, pero en gritos de emoción y felicitaciones.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, Enjolras tiene un Erre conmocionado en un hombro y una multitud de manos palmeandole el otro.

Todos, incluido Grantaire, logran calmarse un poco cuando el Inspector Javert, conocido de varias protestas, aparece y pregunta que escándalo es ese.

Cuando se entera, les da cinco minutos para calmarse o irse y se aleja, seguido por dos muchachos que parecen salidos de la Escuela Nacional de Policía el día anterior (uno de ellos, mira a Enjolras durante unos segundos, como si tratara con fuerza de recordar de donde lo conoce) y murmurando algo sobre supervisar agentes novatos en un día festivo.

Los Amigos del ABC empiezan a organizar una boda que la mitad de ellos creyeron que no se realizaría nunca y, disimuladamente, le dan un poco de espacio a Enjolras y Erre.

No parecen tener la intención de ir a ningún lado.

Ellos están muy cómodos en el medio de su círculo de amigos, ahora medio desdibujado.

Grantaire se recuesta contra el pecho de Enjolras, en el hueco de sus piernas cruzadas a lo indio.

Enjolras aprovecha y le besa la coronilla. Deja sus labios hundidos allí, entre los rizos de Erre y lo mira atrapar su mano derecha con su zurda.

La mitad de los amigos del ABC tampoco creyó nunca que Enjolras y Grantaire estarían cómodos demostrandose afecto en público.

Bueno, Jehan lo creyó.

Jehan vive por el Romanticismo (tm) en el mundo.

-  Yo debería ser el que este llorando, ‘Aire.- comenta Enjolras, contra su cabello.

\- Tuviste tu turno el año pasado.- Erre levanta sus manos. El sol le da de lleno a sus anillos.- Te equivocaste de mano, Enj.-

\- Por ahora. Después, mi mano será la equivocada. Y eso será para siempre.- Enjolras le da un beso en la mejilla y ambos contemplan sus manos entrelazadas.

La derecha de Enjolras. La izquierda de Grantaire.

Sus manos dominantes.

Cada vez que se tomen de la mano, sus anillos chocaran.

Jehan vive por el Romanticismo (tm) en el mundo.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por el siguiente post de Tumblr: http://unsettling-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/158273757263/grantaire-opening-a-picnic-basket-can-i-offer.  
> Hablando de eso: la dirección es Tumblr y el nombre es tough-chick-in-distress. Pasen a decir "¡Hola!"  
> No, en serio, si pasan siempre son bienvenidos a hablarme: me gusta saber que hay un hispanoparlante del otro lado.  
> "El Arca de la Alianza" Victor Hugo estaría orgulloso del (casual) juego de palabras. En Argentina, cuando una pareja se compromete (o comprometía, ya no se usa tanto) usan alianzas parecidas a las de casamiento, pero en la mano derecha.  
> Para la caracterización de Enjolras me quede un poco con la famosa escena del Ladrillo "Ser libre", porque siempre se demuestra a Enjolras destrozando a Marius y todo aquel que no venere La Revolución (tm) y sin embargo, en esa escena es Combeferre quien da el golpe definitivo y el resto de los Amigos del ABC quienes agravan la situación cada vez más y al final Enjolras le da una palmadita en el hombro a Marius y le dice: "Trataste, volve cuando quieras" y se va con toda tranquilidad. Lleve un poco al extremo la concepción de "Enjolras no se entera de nada" pero le supongo un hogar de crianza tan indiferente que, como adulto, Enjolras no concibe que alguien le preste atención a él como individuo y no como portavoz.  
> Por el otro lado y de forma contraintuitiva, el tipo de infancia que paso Grantaire es justamente lo que le impide involucrarse en el trabajo de voluntariado: él estuvo exactamente en esa situación, con un padre abusivo y una madre indiferente que un día permitía el maltrato y al siguiente ganaba un poco de dinero en la lotería y le compraba una bicicleta a él y ropa nueva a su hermana mayor. Sí, Grantaire tiene otra vez una hermana mayor, una de las tres personas que lo ayudo a empezar una nueva vida en París. Las otras dos son los profesores de baile que Grantaire conoció a los once años y que le dieron algo a lo que aferrarse para no terminar en las calles. Porque insistir con un Grantaire pintor y alcohólico cuando podemos tener la versión profesor de danza y ludopata. (6 de 18, es aproximadamente, una vez cada dos meses) Y con algunos problemas de agresión. Eso es lo que señala Jehan: Grantaire tiende a empujar a la gente que quiere porque esta convencido de que, en cualquier momento, lo dejaran e intenta probarlos todo el tiempo.  
> El mérito de Enjolras es que se resiste a ser empujado.  
> Podría desmenuzar cada parte, por narrador, porque creanme que este fic tiene mucha, pero mucha pre-producción y revisiones encima.  
> En un Universo Moderno, supuse a Feuilly bombero voluntario (sería algo que haría el maravilloso Feuilly) Así me entere que a) Antiguamente los artesanos (lo que Feuilly es el Ladrillo) eran los bomberos; b) Los bomberos voluntarios organizan bailes la Vispera del Día de la Bastilla para recaudar fondos porque, después de la Revolución, era una oportunidad para las damas de coquetear con los patriotas que arriesgaban su vida por otros.  
> Hoy en día, algunos cuarteles hacen incluso strip-tease en sus bailes del Día de la Bastilla.   
> No podía resistirme a la idea de que Enjolras conociera a Feuilly, en el día que Grantaire tenía la esperanza de tener la atención total de Enjolras; ambos se entendieran de inmediato en su idealismo y encima después Feuilly estuviera en el número de strip- tease.  
> Cuando empece a bautizar los tragos que sirve Feuilly, busque nombres de revolucionarios franceses que señalaran su graduación alcohólica y me entere que Hebert era mucho más radical que Robespierre, a pesar de la reputación de este último.   
> ¿Y saben quién dice que es un poco hebert-rista en el Ladrillo?   
> Grantaire, en la escena en que se ofrece a ir a la Barriere du Maine.  
> En otros borradores Feuilly le hace la vida mucho más imposible a Grantaire, por simple diversión.   
> Parte de la comida que prepara Grantaire para la canasta es típica de Niza, como el socca y la ensalada con anchoas que Enjolras no soporta.  
> Vamos a jugar un juego ¿Pueden decir cual fue el fragmento que me fue más fácil escribir, fue prácticamente como si estuviera viendo al escena y cual me costo más?  
> Pista, desde que vi "Versailles" no puedo evitar ver a Alexis Michalik como Courfeyrac que, como siempre, me lo imagino como jugador de rugbier.  
> "Parigot" es una gentilicio de París con la misma connotaciones que "Porteño" lo es para Buenos Aires. Enjolras esta encantado con la posibilidad de gritar "¡Pueblo!" o "¡Parigot!" en espacios públicos con la excusa de llamar al perro.  
> Estoy segura que quedan muchas, muchas cosas en el tintero, pero ahora no puedo pensar en ninguna de ellas. ¡Son bienvenidos a preguntar!  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!  
> (P.S: Incluso hay una revisión post- publicación, porque leyendo el resultado publicado me di cuenta de varios errores de formato y tipeo y me es difícil tolerarlo.)


End file.
